First Aid (AU)
This page is for the heroic Autobot Protectobot. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see First Aid (SG). First Aid is one of the most empathic and compassionate beings you'll ever meet. He cares deeply about all living things. Heck, he even cares deeply about the "pain" of inanimate objects. A broken or malfunctioning can-opener will earn just as much sympathy and attention as a fellow Autobot. Otherwise, First Aid is a soft-spoken and sometimes overly cautious sort (especially when it comes to the well-being of a fellow Autobot). Still, all the Autobots know he will work long and hard to do his best for them and that their well-being matters to him more than anything, and those are quite comforting thoughts. In Toyota Town Ace ambulance form, First Aid can travel at 140 mph with a range of 500 miles. He carries a dual-barreled decrystallizer cannon which disrupts the crystalline structure of most metals, reducing their tensile strength and making them vulnerable to fracture. In robot mode, he carries a photon pistol that shoots light-bursts with the equivalent brightness of 5000-watt light bulbs, enough to temporarily blind all but those whose optical sensors are the most heavily shielded. Each of his fists can emit a high- temperature, narrow laser beam, which he uses for welding during surgical procedures. He combines with his fellow Protectobots to form the giant robot known as Defensor. First Aid is a member of the subgroup Protectobots and forms the left arm of the combiner robot Defensor. Maybe that arm never punches anything? It probably handles the force field. thumb|left|Toyota Town Ace ambulance form History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Revenge of Bruticus First Aid and the other Protectobots were created on Earth by Wheeljack and the Autobots after they stole a recording of Devastator's combiner transformation sequence and modified it. First Aid is an avowed pacifist. When the Insecticons attacked an inhabited city on Earth, Optimus Prime called upon the Protectobots to evacuate the civilians caught in the crossfire. First Aid helped an injured man discovered by Streetwise. Later, as Earth's orbit was diverted to the Sun by the Combaticons, First Aid brought civilians to a meat locker that Groove and Streetwise had commandeered to help the humans cool down. B.O.T. First Aid, as part of Defensor, was the arm that wielded the rifle which totally blew up Bruticus. Afterwards, he was with the Protectobots when they saved some window-washers from a burning skyscraper. Later still, First Aid and the other Protectobots were ordered to help defend Autobot Headquarters from a Decepticon attack. They merged into Defensor and activated his useless force field, which almost immediately deactivated, allowing the Decepticons to blast Defensor back into his component parts. MUX History: First Aid operates out of Autobot City, and is currently working on curing a strange nanovirus that's afflicted Jetfire. OOC Notes First Aid's pacifism is only demonstrated in the original cartoon - his fellow Protectobot Groove is supposed to be the pacifistic one. In his various comic appearances, First Aid seems to have no problems fighting his enemies. As we follow cartoon continuity, on the MUX both First Aid and Groove are pacifists. Logs 1992 * "Spike's Reckoning" - Before amicably departing the Autobots to forge a life on his own terms, Spike has a youthful slip of judgment and kicks frequent human bully Frenzy while he's down. For Spike, that brief lapse, which sent Frenzy to the repair bay for a few hours, resulted in a payback that nearly cost the human ally his life - and put him on a yearlong recovery path. 1993 * "Repairing Relations" - A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. 2015 * March 18 - "Polyhex Injured" - First Aid reports good news following the Decepticon attack on Polyhex. * July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" - Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! 2016 * February 10 - "Dread Slave Recovery" - First Aid processes the Dread slaves rescued by Kup. * March 01 - "Choked Out" - Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * March 2 - "Spike Injured" - First Aid reports on the injuries sustained by Spike at the robot hand of Dr. Arkeville. * April 10 - "Wiped Out" - Back from Cybertron, Sparkplug starts to succumb to illness. 2046 * "Hero's End" - The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. Players First Aid was played by Telerius in 2002. He is currently available for application. ---- In the meantime, he's temped by Bzero and SpikeWitwicky in general, SpikeWitwicky in Flashbacks, and Zero for the Spotlight Imager TP. References * First Aid's Universe bio at TFArchive.com Shattered Glass FIRST AID has dedicates his life to pain. Before the war, he was a doctor who was nearly arrested for his illegal and unethical medical practices. However, once Emperor Prime his brutal reign of terror, First Aid found a new use for his unique talents and interests: interrogator for the Autobot Secret Police. First Aid can brutalize a suspect to the point of death, and then bring them back for more "questioning." First Aid cares little about what actual confessions or information can be gleaned - he just likes to push the boundaries on how much terror and torment he can inflict upon a fellow being before they are driven over the edge and beyond. Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Autobots Category:available Category:Characters Category: doctors Category:TP-only characters Category:AU-Autobot Medical Category:AU-Autobot medics Category:Medics Category:Transformers Category:Protectobots